Many businesses are looking to run some of their computing processing on hardware provisioned by an external agency to reduce capital expenditure and be more agile in response to variable demands on capacity. The biggest inhibitors to moving the computer processing into the cloud is security and privacy.
A typical example for an application integration style of processing is where an application in a secure local environment requires some processing or information that is provided by an external service. This information is obtained by the application sending a request message to the external service. The request message may contain sensitive information, which is required for the operation of the service. A response message may be returned by the service to the application.
Often, this kind of use case requires an integration flow because the application and service both expect different formats of the request message and response message. In this case, there would be two integration flows: one to transform the request message from the application's data format into the service's data format and another to transform the response message.
These integration flows may do some manipulation of the data, including those sensitive fields. However, in many cases, regulatory control forbids a company to allow the data to be transmitted outside of the company's network or out of the country.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.